One Day at a Time
by Katj21
Summary: My take on Booth and Brennan's meeting after a year apart. Short and sweet.


**One Day at a Time**

By Kat J

Summary: My take on Booth and Brennan's meeting after a year apart. Short, sweet and fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places, just my own silly collection of words.

A/N: I wrote this back before the season premier. I just go back and forth with myself about whether to post things. So, pretend this season didn't happen yet, and we're having a very hopeful summer.

A/N 2: Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism would be amazing, anything about my writing style that would help me with my next fic would be most welcome. Thanks!

This was it. Her chance to finally admit her feelings to Booth. During their year apart, she'd had plenty of time to think about their relationship. Being just partners with him again seemed impossible. After their meeting with Sweets over a year ago, after Booth taking that gamble… His wish to move on had torn her apart.

Their time apart seemed like nothing now. She watched from a distance as he stood near the coffee cart, no doubt waiting for her. It had been one year exactly. And yet she couldn't go over to him, she was stuck watching.

Brennan sat on the grass. Her view of the Washington Monument and the reflecting pool below was breathtaking. It was a beautiful day. Tourists and locals flocked around her, enjoying the afternoon sun. A great day to start a relationship, perhaps, if she had the courage to stand up. She was wringing her hands now, her worry eroding her usual confidence.

So, she waited. She watched Booth order a coffee and sit down on a nearby bench. More than anything, she wanted to get up and go to him, but her legs wouldn't move. She was a woman divided. Her argument stood – she couldn't promise him anything, and Booth was all about promises. He was about commitment and marriage and kids. All things that Brennan was sure she didn't need. But still she came here, telling herself to take the chance.

True, she'd had a year to think about this. When she wasn't working, she was sorting through her feelings, unsure about meeting him here. She'd never spent so much time agonising over a man, in fact she had started to resent what she saw as time wasted. And yet, here she was. Watching him finish his coffee.

Brennan wanted to cry. She felt like she was letting Booth slip through her fingers. She'd told herself all day that she was ready. She'd done her hair and makeup, spent far too much time choosing her outfit, all for him. To tell him she should have taken the gamble when he'd offered it.

She watched as he threw away his empty coffee cup and took a look around the area, not spotting her. He pulled out his phone and almost right away, she could hear that familiar ringtone coming from her handbag. She grabbed her phone and quickly shut the call off but it was too late, Booth had heard it too, and was on his way over.

"What are you doing over here, Bones?" he asked, sitting on the grass beside her. She looked down at her legs stretched in front of her. "You're here to meet me, right?"

Again, she didn't answer. After a minute, she shrugged, not able to find her voice.

"You were thinking about meeting me?"

Brennan felt her eyes fill with tears. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried, but now she was barely holding it in.

"You were going to let me sit and wait?" Booth gave as another alternative.

"I-I think I was going to?" she said as the tears started to fall. Booth put his arms around her, ever the protector. When she didn't stop after minute, he snuggled her in closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her.

"What's the problem?"

Brennan got her tears under control and it all rushed out. "I still can't give you what you need," she told him. "No marriage, no kids. And I can't promise to stay with you for a year, much less ten years." She took a breath. "I need you but I need my freedom, my space… "

She was terrified of losing herself in Booth. Her longing for him was intense but every time she'd felt herself slipping, an image of herself, tired and worn down, with a bunch of kids had entered her mind. She didn't want to lose him, she realised, and that was why she'd come today. Not to claim him as her own but to ensure no one else had claimed him.

"It's selfish reasons but it's the truth," she finished.

Booth could feel her conflict in her words, see it in her face. It was clear that she'd been worried about their meeting for some time. He needed to get to the point, and asked, "do you want to meet me or not?" He then continued before she could answer, "yes or no, simple question."

"Yes," she said, barely hesitating.

"Well, I'm going over there to order two coffees, one just the way you like it. Come and get it when you're ready."

Brennan watched as Booth got up and went back to the coffee cart. True to his word, he ordered two coffees, taking both back to the same bench as before. She warred within herself – she'd just made the mistake of not getting up. And now she'd told Booth that she was going to meet him, a kind of "take two" of their meeting.

This time she was able to stand up, albeit on wobbly legs. She slowly made her way over to the bench. "Is one of those for me?" she asked, and he handed her one. "How was your year?" she started their conversation, no reference to their earlier talk. He started to tell her about his time back in the army and all of a sudden they really were back together again, taking it one day at a time.


End file.
